Fredbear's Aftermath
NOTICE Fredbear's Aftermath is a new FNAF fangame that is non-canon to the official FNAF storyline. This game has it's own lore. STORY You play as an unnamed man that has awoken in a dark room that seems familiar to his previous job at Fredbear & Friends. That's because it is. You're back inside the diner, trapped in what appears to be some sort of an abandoned security office. The only things you could find were a flashlight on the ground & a security tablet with an enormous, cracked screen. The flashlight is limited, however, use it sparingly. HOW TO PLAY Dusty Fredbear: He'll start on CAM 01. Once he gets near you, he'll go to CAM 07 or CAM 08. Once he leaves the camera he's in shine your light at the appropriate hallway. CAM 07 is the left hall, CAM 08 is the right hall. You cannot see him at the doorway but you can hear his footsteps when he leaves. Dusty Springbonnie: He'll travel from CAM 01 to CAM 09. Once you see him in CAM 09, wait for him to leave. After he leaves, wait for the sound of a vent. After you hear a vent, turn off the light (CTRL) and wait until you hear that same sound again. Dusty Freddy: He'll travel from CAM 04 to CAM 08. When he's in CAM 08, shine your light down the right hall. He makes no audio or visual hints when he's gone. He leaves after 3 seconds of light in his face. Dusty Bonnie: He'll start in CAM 04. If you see his bright & obvious red eyes in the left doorway, turn off the flashlight & leave the cameras down until you see his red eyes fade back into the darkness. Dusty Chica: She'll start in CAM 04. If you see her bright & obvious pink eyes in the right doorway, turn off the flashlight & leave the cameras down until you see her pink eyes fade back into the darkness. Dusty Foxy: He'll travel from CAM 05 to the left hall. Once he leaves CAM 05, shine your light down the left hallway. He makes no visual or audio cues when he's leaves. He leaves after 3 seconds of light in his face. Shadow ydderF: It will randomly appear in the middle of the office. When it appears, stare at it (hover your mouse cursor on it) to make it fade away. If you don't, it will drain your flashlight until it's all gone. It doesn't matter if the light is on nor off. Shad0w einnoB: It appears in the middle hallway. If it appears, shine the light at it. Not only is it invisible to the cameras but it's also the only character that goes in the middle hallway. T̴̠̑h̴̜͑ê̴̬ ̷̻͛V̴̢͘3r̴̦̔ư̸̯$: Cancel it. CAMERA MAP Coming soon..... NIGHTS Night 1: Springbonnie & Chica are active on this night. Nothing too major, just make sure to watch where Springbonnie is. Since Chica & Springbonnie don't require the light to be turned on, you can pretty much keep it off the entire night which will save you a ton of battery. Night 2: Bonnie & Foxy are active on this night along with the previous 2 characters being a bit faster. Now you have a reason to keep the light on because of Foxy. Night 3: Freddy, Fredbear, & Shadow ydderF are active this night along with everyone else in the previous nights. You now need to rely on the flashlight more. As long as you don't let Shadow ydderF waste the battery, you'll be fine. This is the final night of the demo. Beating this will give you a screen saying "Thanks for playing. Full game coming soon!" Night 4: No new animatronics are active on this night. All of them are just way more aggressive. Make sure to balance between not turning off the light & turning off the light. Night 5: No new animatronics are active on this night. All of them are just way more aggressive. Make sure to balance between not turning off the light & turning off the light. You MIGHT run out battery this night but it depends how good you are at this game. Beating this night will give you a screen black saying "Congrats for beating Night 5! However, you aren't done yet. There's somebody coming to get you out of there. Survive one more night & you're free to go. Good luck!" You are then sent back to the main menu. There's now a yellow star on the title screen as well as a button saying "Night 6." Night 6: Shad0w einnoB and T̴̠̑h̴̜͑ê̴̬ ̷̻͛V̴̢͘3r̴̦̔ư̸̯$ are now active. You REALLY need to balance out your flashlight battery. Also, remember to click on the cancel button if the cameras say you have a virus. Beating this night will show you an 8-bit cutscene showing a car outside of the restaurant you're in. After a few seconds, 2 men walk out of the restaurant (presumably one of them is the guy you were playing as). They then get in the car & drive off. Afterward, white pure eyes (Fredbear's eyes) appear in the restaurant's doorway & the screen fades to black with white text saying, "Congratulations you escaped! The end!" You are then sent back to the title & now there are 2 yellow stars. There's also a button saying "Impossible." Impossible Night: As soon as you click the "Impossible" button, you're instantly taken to the game over screen. At the top, it says, "Boy you stupid." This is a troll night basically. Category:Games